Bloodplay
by SiriuslovesRemus
Summary: Severus and Lucius discover a shared fetish. Unbeta'ed, PWP, LM x SS.


Severus' teeth settled against the firm, unresistant skin of Lucius Malfoy's neck, his tongue slipping through his parted lips to taste the waiting flesh. Beneath the alabaster surface, bluish veins rose to towards the surface, drawn by the heat, and Severus shuddered, feeling the rush of pulse against the tip of his tongue, the heat of the swiftly-flowing blood warming his lips. Without warning, his tentative licks became a savage bite; ignoring Lucius' sudden moan of pleasure mixed with pain, Severus bit deeper, relishing the coppery flood as the blood dripped out, coating his white teeth in smears of red.

Breaking contact, Severus allowed himself a fraction of a second to breathe before plunging his mouth against Lucius' startled lips. It took Lucius only a second to respond, his kisses as intense and graceful as anything else he did, but growing rougher as Severus plunged on, hinting at his desperation. The taste was one of mingled liquor and blood, and Severus heard Lucius' sharp intake of breath as he tasted his own blood on Severus' tongue. Neither man broke the kiss, however. Lucius plunged his hands into Severus' hair, ruthlessly dragging him in closer, as Severus' hands slid down Lucius' back, stroking momentarily the silken platinum locks of his hair before digging his nails into Lucius' bare back, drawing thin trails of blood.

"Severus..." Lucius whispered, his voice elegant but devoid of it's usual coolness, heated with desire. His hands, so smooth and yet so deadly when it came to wielding a wand, released their grip on Severus' hair but took hold of his shoulders, guiding him back until they were both lying on the bed, surrounded by a mass of fresh sheets. Mustering his strength, he forced Severus down, grabbing his wrists and grinding his arms against the mattress painfully, pinning him in place. For a second, he regarded his prey. The next instant, he moved in for the kill, his mouth moving sensuously against the lips that had drawn out his desire. He kissed Severus, replacing affectionate nips with a sharp bite that inspired a shiver from the man beneath him, bruising Severus' lip and forcing his tongue in, seeking deeper entrance. As Severus kissed back, writhing slightly beneath him, Lucius could hear faint pants, a sign of Severus' arousal. He suppressed a satisfied smile, feeling very pleased with himself. It was not an easy task to force Severus to lose control.

Manicured hands trailed their way down Severus' robes, neatly plucking the many concealing buttons from their holes and exposing bare skin. Severus was pale, his skin glistening ivory and damp from sweat and the rain that had drenched him during his travels. Lucius ran his hands down the expanse of chest, lowering his head to twirl his tongue over Severus' nipples, lapping like a cat at cream. Beneath him, Severus shook slightly, attempting to raise his hands, which Lucius would not allow. Grinding Severus' bones tightly enough to force a hiss of pain from him, Lucius pressed the other man down more firmly, asserting his own control over the situation. He could feel the blood spilling from the wound on his neck, however, and lowered himself close enough to Severus could continue to drink.

For hours, it seemed, they rolled on the bed like vampires, administering bites, licking one another's skin, clawing and clutching. Lucius drew a knife from the a dresser drawer, holding it up to examine its glint against the silvery moonlight. He glanced up, noting Severus' eyes studying him. With a secret smile, Lucius took hold of Severus' hand, pulling him into a sitting position. Severus moved forward to touch him, but Lucius shook his head.

"No. Not yet."

Baring his teeth, Severus nonetheless complied, watching wordlessly as Lucius drew his arm forward, poising it beneath the tip of the knife. When Severus made no sign of resisting, Lucius licked his lips slowly, bringing the knife closer. His gaze flickered over Severus' face, watching the tension, and then, slowly, he pressed the tip of the knife to the inside of Severus' forearm, drawing the blade closer, dragging the sharp metal into the skin. Instantly he was rewarded with the sight of crimson welling up against the flash of the knife, but it was not enough. Pressing deeper, Lucius heard Severus wince. For a moment he relented, his hand going to the bulge in Severus' trousers, cradling him for a moment, but soon he was picking up the knife again, waiting for Severus' willing nod.

Wordlessly agreeing, Severus fell back against the bed, his eyes closed, lashes dark against pale skin. His hair splayed out on the pillow, his arm caught in Lucius' unrelenting grip, Severus bit his bruised lip as he felt the knife against his wounded flesh once more. The first time had been a mere scrape, barely a scratch, but Lucius had cut him deeper this time, ripping through layers of skin in search of welling blood. Apparently he had found it too, for before Severus could open his eyes and discover how deeply he was injured, Lucius fell upon him, his tongue sponging the bleeding cut. Severus opened his eyes then, watching Lucius' eyes darken with pleasure. Faint bloodstains blossomed on Lucius' lips and chin, giving him a macabre appearance that was most fitting.

Feeling his blood rush through his veins was a curious experience, Severus noted. He felt dizzy, lightheaded, almost swooning from the pleasure of Lucius' eager tongue and his roving hands; they were exploring his body as Lucius sucked his blood, and Severus realised he was holding his arm up in willing offering, allowing Lucius to scrape the wound with his teeth in order to draw more blood and pain.

Lucius felt for Severus' belt, releasing it with a snap and dragging it from the belt loops in a swift gesture. He left off Severus' arm, coiling the belt and reaching for Severus' wrists once more, wanting to bind them. He had a special love for that, restricting and dominating his partners, but Severus was never an easy one to control. He fought for dominance, dragging the belt from Lucius' hands and catching the knife by the blade as it slipped from Lucius' fingers.

Instantly, the balance of power shifted, spilling over to Severus. He cupped Lucius' chin in one hand, giving him a kiss that was almost tender, diving in with his tongue, tasting the salt and tang of his blood from that clean mouth. Then he caught hold of Lucius' immaculate hair, grabbing a fistful tightly and pulling it hard, forcing Lucius to expose his neck. The thin bite mark was still there, and Severus nuzzled against the hollow of Lucius' throat for a moment before moving up to swipe his tongue across the wound, which was no longer bleeding.

Lucius tried to pull away, but Severus clenched his hair tighter, knowing it pained Lucius to move. He forced Lucius' face up until the other man was looking him straight in the eye, then held up the knife, smirking. His lips felt sticky with blood, and he licked them with obvious pleasure, watching to see Lucius' reaction. Lucius made no motion against him; indeed he seemed almost pleased by the idea, for he nodded slightly, giving permission even though Severus did not require it.

Coiling Lucius' long hair around his wrist, Severus used his other hand to wield the blade. He made the incision high on Lucius' chest, where the skin was thin and would hurt, loving the wounded sound that escaped Lucius' lips, making a faint growl in his throat. Unlike like Lucius, who had attempted to be graceful and gone easy on him, Severus took enjoyment from driving the knife blade in deeply, so that the cut split blood in streams rather than trickles. It coated the side of Lucius' chest, dripping in slow, thick rivers down over his nipple. Pleased, Severus cast the knife aside and went for the blood. He could feel his pulse quickening at the first deep licks, and his heart pounded loudly as he pressed his lips to the wound, drinking down the ruby spill. He could taste blood in his throat, the heavy scent of it rising up into his nostrils.

Keeping his mouth firmly pressed against Lucius' chest, Severus laid the other man down gently. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, releasing Lucius' hands, which slid across his back, the fingernails digging pink furrows in his skin. Severus straddled Lucius, feeling the his erection through the leather pants Lucius wore. He felt Lucius' hands exploring his body, not bothering to be careful, and he held out his bleeding arm to Lucius, who took it easily. Sharp canines pressed against the tender flesh of his inner arm as Lucius bit in deeper, his tongue lapping up the blood, which was still flowing profusely.

Finally sated of his bloodlust, Severus ran his palm across the cut on Lucius' chest, tracing his fingers through the reddish-brown smears -- then, when he knew Lucius' eyes were upon him, he licked his fingers clean, sucking at the tips with an ironic hint of a smile. He was not surprised when Lucius pressed his advantage and forced him down onto his stomach; dizzy with lust and desire, Severus was willing enough to comply.

Normally, Severus resisted bottoming. Both men were natural tops, though Severus seemed more prone to putting up a fight than Lucius was. However, Lucius knew full well Severus had spiralled too far already to argue. The man's dark eyes were shining and glazed as if he were drunk, which, given the consumption of Firewhiskey earlier, he could very well be. Lucius, though somewhat intoxicated as well, was still in possession of his facilities.

He dragged Severus' trousers away, smiling as he smoothed his hands across the silky skin. Severus, head resting on the pillow and eyes wide, if vacant, was delectable. Even better was the fact that he was not putting up a struggle.

Lucius wiped his mouth with his bare arm, ignoring the smudge of blood across his skin. He reached towards the bedside table for lubricant, carefully smearing it generously across his hardening cock before trailing his fingers up Severus' inner thighs, wrenching his legs apart and pressing one dripping finger into the opening. He heard Severus' moan and smiled, moving in further before inserting another finger. The sharp intake of breath from the man beneath him made Lucius tingle all over. His partner enjoyed giving his lovers pleasure, but Lucius himself was much more aroused by pain in others. Even mild whimpers seemed to flood him with sensation, and he knew how reticent Severus was, how much the man abhorred admitting injury.

Unwilling to wait any longer, Lucius shifted, pushing Severus' legs further apart and moving forward, his lubricant-covered hands sliding over Severus' buttocks and back, reaching over the sharp hips to grasp Severus' erection. He squeezed firmly, lowering his neck to Severus's shoulder-blade, licking with concentric circles while he moved slowly inside Severus' body, shivering from the contrast of the warmth that surrounded his cock versus the chill of the air. His hand moved quicker, closing in on Severus with a grasp he knew must be slightly uncomfortable in its intensity, but nonetheless undeniable. Raising his head from Severus' prone body, Lucius sped up, his body adjusting to a quicker rhythm. The world seemed to contract until there was nothing but the heat of their bodies and the sticky, metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Moving in and out, Lucius allowed a hiss of breath to escape him as he felt Severus move back against him, forcing him deeper inside. He caressed Severus' back with a long, languid stroke, allowing the sharp points of his nails to scrape the flesh enough to leave red welts, then pressed closer, running a hand through Severus' hair.

Both of them were panting in thin gasps, their breath quickening as the pleasure intensified. Lucius' hand moved quickly up Severus' cock, pausing to allow his thumb to stroke the head for a moment, then moving back down again. He could feel the arrhythmic flutter of Severus' pulse through the organ, and smiled, glad to be the reason for Severus' arousal.

Severus drove back, trying to allow Lucius deeper access. His fingers were hooked into the sheets in a death grip, his teeth biting onto his arm so as not to release the screams welling in his throat. It was too much, the blood singing in his veins and Lucius' smooth, deft hands against him, stroking him, closing in around him. The room smelled of sex and blood, heated pheromones dancing through the humid air. He could feel his bottom lip quivering, could feel himself shaking under Lucius' weight. His body was stretched upon to Lucius, his cock in Lucius intensely skilled hand, and soon silvery flashes of light appeared before his eyes, blinding him as he came. He could feel Lucius come inside him, the sudden flood of heat and then pain as Lucius curved over him, digging those sharp teeth into the sensitive part of Severus' neck. Severus felt himself letting go as the world spiralled away, washing him over with a wave of supreme pleasure.

It was a long while until they both recaptured their breath. Severus felt Lucius lay beside him, and he turned over onto his back, eyes closed, tracing his fingers over the familiar face; the full lips, noble brow, strong chin. Finally he spoke.

"Again?"


End file.
